


Things You Didn't Say At All

by Beth_Penrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Penrose/pseuds/Beth_Penrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written for a prompt by the same title. Clint's POV and his thoughts to Natasha set after the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Didn't Say At All

You know, I thought we would talk, after I got better. That’s what we always referred to it as- ‘better’. As if getting brainwashed and controlled was the same as getting the flu for a few days. I thought we would talk about it, about what had happened. I had fought SHIELD and I had fought you. I could have killed you. I thought that was at least worth a few words. But apparently not. Because we never talk. I mean, we had that one conversation, but just like every time when I try to bring up what had happened, what I had done, you would just cut me off by saying it wasn’t my fault. Well we both know that doesn’t mean shit. We are the instruments and what is done is done by us, and whether we want to or not is hardly relevant.   
Speaking of things done, I heard what happened between you and Loki, you know, before I got better. Everyone tried to avoid talking to me about it until Tony just came around one day and told me everything. It was about a week after the Battle for New York, before we all split for our separate ways again. What had happened to me was laying heavily on my mind and I’d grown even more reclusive than I had been before. I spent days alone, while everyone else packed up and recovered in their own ways. Somewhere around the third day Tony found me sitting in the rafters of one of the maintenance rooms of the ship. I was kind of surprised that he was up and about, after pretty much dying. But I guess not even death can slow Tony Stark down for long.  
“You’re one lucky son of a bitch,” He declared upon entering the room. No pretense, no nothing.   
“What the hell are you talking about?” I’d demanded. And that’s when he told me everything. He told me how you went before Loki, the creature who was holding my mind and body captive and practically begged for my life. At first I didn’t believe it. You? Natasha? You’d never begged for anything. Not even when I was sent to put a bullet in your brain that one time did you beg me to save you. And yet you set aside all of your strength, all of that crazy Russian pride to save me. Of course, it was all a trick. With you it always is. But the action was still heartwarming and bone chilling all at once. And after all that you didn’t even talk to me. Which was kind of disappointing because I’d kind of hoped that beyond it all, beyond the tricks and red in your ledger you’d talked about there would be a chance for us. But I guess not. No time for actually feelings when there are worlds to save and governments to topple. Not for us, the instruments.


End file.
